Lapdog
by FammeFatale
Summary: After being rescued by Kaiba Joey unwillingly becomes his "lapdog" but will he be able to find hidden facets of the normally stoic CEO? Yaoi(boy x boy) and lemon in later chapters. Not to forget uke!Kaiba. (Is hopefully better than it sounds here)
1. Prologue01

**Lapdog**

**Pairing: Joey x Kaiba **

**Warnings: This work is yaoi (boy x boy) containing lemon scenes and not to forget uke!Kaiba. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! nor it´s characters because if I did...- this part was censored because of too disturbing images -**

The fist hit him right in the stomach, making him suck his breath in violently in an attempt to stay on his feet. Taking one step forward he ducked away under the swing of one attacker just to turn around sharply and kick another one straight in the face.

Two out and six remaining. Avoiding more hits aimed at his face he landed another blow at ones face, feeling that satisfying sting in his hand and the crunching of the others nose, just to stumble and fall to his knees as something hard hit him on the back of his head. Allowing himself to stay like that for a second he rolled to the side just to see a steel tube land on the street where his head had been mere moments ago.

Cursing he had no other choice than to back down, searching for a chance to hit the tube out of the others hand - nothing. To make the situation worse his head had begun hammering, making his concentration waver at the most unpropitious moment while a cut above his left eye steadily leaked blood into said eye, obscuring his view heavily.

Carefully stepping back he soon reached the wall of the dirty alley which was the location of their fight. Now completely cornered he looked around for something, or somebody, that could help him in this difficult situation. But the alley was vacant of anything useful and any passers-by who bothered to look quickly averted their eyes after comprehending the situation.

Watching that ugly guy calling himself the group leader lift the tube for a final strike his only thought was that he should have listened to Serenity´s reproaches more. On a logical level he knew it was idiotic to call eight guys who looked as if they ate guys like him for breakfast sons of a bitch and that the women they had molested was a prostitute and wouldn´t thank him anyway but the words were out of his mouth before that thought was even halfway through.

"Goodbye, bastard" said the guy while grinning sadistically, exposing decayed teeth, and Joey involuntary closed his eyes readying for the inevitable blow. But after hearing the sound of something hitting flesh - creating a disgusting, slapping noise - they shot open again just in time to see his attacker fall to the ground, a strangled sound escaping his lips.

It were moments like these that Joey was truly thankful for his instincts than instead of looking for the source of this unexpected miracle he used the others surprise to tackle on of them, ending it fast with a well aimed blow just to take one the next.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed another guy going down followed by a blur of white. Showing the last guy that now fearfully searched for a chance to run away a wolfish grin he again attacked, feigning a blow to the side but instead kicking his legs away and hitting him hard in the stomach. Satisfied he looked at the men lying on the ground before turning around.

As the sun had begun to set some time ago the alley was now cast mostly in shadow, only illuminated at the far end where he was momentary standing. Still he was able to make out a figure standing at the entrance but every time he tried make out more distinct features the dots blinking before his eyes blocked his sight.

He hadn´t noticed them before in the heat of the moment but now that he calmed down he also felt that the throbbing in his head had gotten much stronger to the point of being unbearable. Noticing the figure moving over to him he tried to ignore everything else in favour of his curiosity.

The last thing he saw were ice-blue eyes.

-oOo-

That beeping had to be the single most annoying thing he had ever heard. Every time he tried to form a coherent thought that beep disturbed him. Shut up, shut up "shut up!"

"Mr. Wheeler!" exclaimed a high voice followed by footsteps resounding and the sound of a door opening. Silence. Beep.

"Joey!" well, this voice he knew. Opening his eyes rapidly he had to fight the instant dizziness off before fixing his eyes on the figure next to his bed. His sister kneeled at his bedside her beautiful eyes teary and he felt the same guilt that always overcame him whenever he made his sister sad, something that occurred fare to much for both of their liking.

As he felt her clutch his hand tightly with hers he forced a smile on his lips, trying to calm her down somewhat. "Oh brother! Why do you always do such dangerous things? You know what it is this time? A concussion! A concussion, Joey!"

Sighing slightly he patted her on the head as he had always down since they were children, and as always it seemed to work instantly. Her face brightened somewhat and her frown vanished but she still seemed to have to say something - which he probably wouldn´t like very much. Opening her mouth she was stopped from her lecture by a nurse entering the room.

Seeing Serenity she asked a little bit embarrassed if she had interrupted anything, having forgotten to knock before hand. "No, no, nothing" answered the blond, a little bit too eager, earning himself a glare from the girl. The nurse that had watched the little exchange quite amused seemed satisfied enough to do what she was here for.

"I just wanted to inform Mr. Wheeler that Mr. Kaiba wants to talk to you" Joey noticed that she looked kind of mesmerised at the name, so he supposed it was someone he was meant to know. Still unable to connect the name to a face he decided to just ask directly. "Who?"

"Oh yes, you don´t know yet!" intervened his sister again "he´s the one that rescued you. And he also paid for the hospital fee, without wanting anything in return, isn´t that wonderful?" there it was again, that dreamy look - that Kaiba seemed to have made quit the impression on the females around.

But as much as his sister was ecstatic he himself was suspicious. Nothing in return? That was just too good to be true. Joey had learned very early that nothing was for free - ever. Even if this Kaiba person was some kind of saint, which he highly doubted because he remembered his saviour to have taken down three of the guys himself, he would at least want the blonds never ending thanks. People were all like that, one good deed was only worth something if followed by praise.

"….Mr. Wheeler?" startled Joey looked at the nurse again "should I let Mr. Kaiba inside?" "Yes, yes...sure" it was not as if it would harm anybody, not to forget that it was always a bad idea to anger the person paying for you.

Nodding her head the nurse left the room followed by Serenity after she gave her brother one last kiss on the forehead, leaving a very nervous Joey Wheeler behind.

Staring intently at the door he was still not prepared for the person entering. He was tall, that was the first thing he noticed, but maybe it only seemed so because of is incredibly slim form clad in black with the only exception being the white coat that seemed somehow able to defy gravity.

The face was sharp - high cheekbones, slim jaw and pointed chin - and the pale skin was contrasting interestingly with the dark brown hair. And there they were. That eyes he still remembered, in the light of the hospital room they had a nearly white shimmer in them making them seem even colder than last time and...piercing, yes, piercing was the right word ´cause Joey was sure that if looks could kill his would surly stab you.

Everything about that guy screamed power, confidence and ruthlessness - from his walk over his clothes to is eyes...everything just everything! And he was sure he didn´t like that.

Only when the guy stood at the end of the bed he noticed that they had been staring at each other for quite some time, both unwilling to end it. Suddenly the others mouth stretched into a grin. But it wasn´t a happy-go-lucky grin he himself paraded with around all the time but more of the sort of I-know-that-I-am-better-than-you-and-have-no-problem-rubbing-it-in-your-face grin. He didn´t like that grin. When he thought about it again it was, had to be, a smirk.

"You seem to be alright" the voice was just as he had expected - cold and sharp "so I hope you don´t plan on overworking my generosity by staying longer than you should, mutt"

"Bastard!" Mutt! He dared to call him mutt! Trying to spring out of the bed he felt a sharp pain not only in his head but also in his chest, making him fall back on the bed again, whimpering a little bit.

This time the bastard even laughed at him "and a dumb mutt to boot! Really I´m surprised that this is your first time landing here" interpreting the blonds face right his laugh echoed again in the small room "or is it that you couldn´t pay for it? A mutt who knows he can not pay to be patched up again and still brings himself in danger, oh, you really are an especially dumb species"

"Fuck...you..." Joey pressed out between his teeth, the pain that had now spread through his whole body made him unable to stand that Bastard anymore. "What...do you want?" he was very proud that he had neither cried out nor stuttered even thought the pain was getting to him so much.

Backing away as the other´s face suddenly appeared right before his, their eyes again staring at into the others, he got a very bad feeling, regretting ever asking before the other even said a word.

"You are lucky mutt - I have always wanted a lapdog"

Joey Wheeler was absolutely sure - he fucking hated that smirk.

**So that** **was chapter 1! He wonderful product produced by my insomniac brain, but, oh well, I like it.**  
><strong>I decided to write this after I noticed that there were not enough uke!Kaiba fics! I just can´t understand why there are so few -cries a little bit- Sooo I have decided to take matters into my own hands!<strong>  
><strong>And I know Kaiba is not very ukeish in this fic but he is not supposed to be - he is still the cold, arrogant bastard we like so much! He is just a cold, arrogant bastard that likes to take it up the ass... <strong>


	2. Prologue02

He had to admit that the bastard was efficient.

It would probably be important to mention that he admitted this after sitting four hours in a empty apartment - he would have stayed longer but his landlord threatened to call the police - diverse calls from electricity providers, tax investigators and last but not least the hospital telling him of his considerable debts and a limousine with the label ´reserved for dogs´ halting right before the bar he just stumbled out.

Now sitting in said limousine - after being dragged into it by a chauffeur with the build of a wrestler - he came to the conclusion that telling the CEO of a international, billion dollar business who not only owned his own company but also half of the other companies in his hometown, to ´fuck the hell off´ and that he could ´kiss his ass´ was not his best idea.

But it was not his fault. What a utterly rotten and sadistic human must one be to even consider making another his ´lapdog´? He wasn´t even sure what that bastard meant with lapdog, but every time he tried to come up with something his mind produced a convulsing sado-maso scenario.

Noticing that the car had stopped he tried to catch a glimpse of their destination but was interrupted be the chauffeur, who, after opening the door, snatched him and threw him over his shoulder like a pouch before carrying him off successfully before the thought of escaping even crossed his mind.

After struggling quite strongly - even if more for his pride´s sake than with the real intention of fleeing - he was set down very rudely on a cold floor. After showing his captor, who was already leaving again, the finger he looked around his new location.

He seemed to be in the first stock of a mansion, probably the living room, as indicated by the steel stairs going upwards. Everything was held in sober colours like white, black and dark brown with some metallic accents. In the centre of the room stood three black leather couches across a completely glassed wall which revealed the sight on a generous garden.

"I´m sorry for Bruno´s behaviour, are you all right?" as the voice spoke up behind him he shot up fast enough to make him nauseous in his _slightly_ drunken state, spinning around to give the other a piece of his mind just to be confronted with...an Angel.

The being before him was so small that he only just reached his chest, combined with long, fluffy black hair and gigantic doe eyes he was so fucking adorable that Joey had to use all of his self-control to not just cuddle him to death.

"Eh...yeah, sure" he said, embarrassed that he let himself be distracted that easily. "That´s good! I´m Kaiba Mokuba, but you can call me Mokuba. You are Joey Wheeler, right?" Kaiba...it was a far too hard job imagining the boy having any kind of connection with the Kaiba he had met. "You know when my brother told me he had hired someone new I expected someone more...impressive" Okay, it just got easier. "No, no I didn´t mean to insult you, it´s just that my brother usually likes only the best of the best" How hadn´t he noticed it?...wait, hired?

"Seto is waiting for you in his study, just follow me" Still pissed off and more than confused the blond followed the little Kaiba up the stairs into a long corridor, which was, other than the living room which had been fashionable naked, decorated with many paintings. Even he as an amateur recognized some names.

They stopped before a big glass door. Without knocking or another action that would have been expected in such a situation the boy walked confidently into the study followed by a nervous Joey.

Seto Kaiba sat across the door behind a big glass desk, tipping something on his computer and just generally looking as much as an cold bastard as the last time they had met. Hearing the door open he looked up, his gaze first meeting Mokuba´s and his eyes softening just a fraction - nearly unnoticeable if one didn´t look closer.

Still pondering over the fact that he had looked at Kaiba´s eyes _closely _he nearly toppled over when directly confronted with them. If he ignored the cold shiver running through his body he could see that the other´s eyes were not only blue as he had thought before but instead had small silver dots around the iris that shimmered in the artificial light.

"Ah, seems as if the dog learned a new trick - Heel! Even if you wasted my time with your unnecessary prolonging I´m still quit...pleased." The CEO began in his usual arrogant manner. Using one of his long legs to push a chair standing across his own outwards. "Now let´s try this - sit!"

Joey Wheeler was not an idiot - he learned from his mistakes. So instead of giving the brunette a piece of his mind he answered politely "Sorry, I would prefer to stand"….well, it still sounded like " I would prefer to kick your ass, motherfucker" - but the intention counted.

Uh-oh. There was the smirk again and combined with the bold glimmer in those icy eyes it didn´t seem any less ominous. "Mhm, as you wish _ ._ Your _comfort_ is very important." Extending on of his equally long and slim fingers he pressed a red - absolutely prominent - button which had still managed to escape Joeys attention till now.

To his own dismay he let out an quit unmanly scream when the shock and something akin to cold pinholes hit his skin. Scrambling to get away from the unpleasant feeling, which's cause he had now detected to be the fire sprinkler above their heads, he saved himself to the only place spared - namely Kaiba´s desk.

"Don´t be so smug, bastard. I was just unprepared" he bit out with angry glare, which´s intensity was however diminished by the wet hair hanging partly over his face. It even worked but he wasn´t sure if the cold stare replacing the grin was an improvement or not.

"Eh? I´m sorry. Do you need anything? A towel, a coffee or should I maybe scratch you between your ears?" the brunette sneered. "Don´t be mistaken Wheeler I am a good owner - I punish my dogs when they misbehave."

He really had the need to growl at the other but decided that with all the dog puns it was not the best idea. Instead he settled for another glare - after pushing his hair back. "Right, I suppose it´s my fault for thinking that a cold bastard like you could come up with some human-like deeds."

Sadly instead of some angry course, hit etc. like he had expected, and hoped for, the only reaction he got was an slight downwards turn of the others corner of the mouth.

"No reaction, bastard?" he spurred on, not willing to let it end without a black eye on either side.

"Why should I? Arguing with a dog about human deeds would be quit paradox. Besides I have already wasted to much time listening to your barking." His focus was now solely on the computer before him, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Joey shifted slightly on his chair, trying to catch a glimpse but unable to without being too obvious.

More and more annoyed with being ignored he already thought of a witty, cool and sharp comment to bring the others attention back to him - obviously finding non. Still opening his mouth without really knowing what to say, a circumstance that had never hindered him till now, he was cut of by Kaiba.

"So why do you wish to work for our company?" he asked, looking absolutely natural leaning back in his chair and looking at him expectant and surly not as if he had just asked the most ridiculous thing.

"I don´t wanna" It was an instant reply. Waiting for the other to smirk or insult him again, ending that absurd situation, he was surprised when the other just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But I want you to want to so you will" he said as if it was obvious, and he an idiot for not understanding

"So you ask me a question and I should answer how you want me to? Fuck you"

"What are you - a kid? Nobody truly wants a honest answer. Everybody always wants you to answer like they want you to. The only real difference is that they have no control over your answer - I have. But for the time being your own opinion is more interesting, so go on."

"Isn´t this situation lacking the question `do you want to work here`, cause if you asked that it would spare me to force the fact that _I don´t wanna_ down your throat"

"Why? It would only trouble me more cause I would have to repeat myself"

He wanted to protest, to reach over the table and beat the living daylights out of the bastard but he stopped entirely when he saw the glint in the others eyes. It was the same Serenity had always accused him of having whenever he came home beaten up but wouldn´t admit that he was out fighting again.

He could very well remember how those moments felt - the shame that he had worried his sister again, the anger towards those dudes that had started it all and the stubbornness. That dammed stubbornness that didn´t allow him to give in just because it would feel like another lose, that told him to just go forward even if there was an abyss before him because anything was better than turning around again - _giving up. _He knew with absolute certainty that it was this stubbornness reflecting in the others cold eyes.

Leaning back he tried the approach with which his sister had always made him lose his train of thought - even if he had to swallow his pried.

"The money" Ah, there it was the look of surprise and shock he had hoped for. First giving in a tad bit to lure the opponent in, lulling him into a false sense of security, till the time for a comeback came. Who would have thought that his sister´s lectures would be helpful one day?

"Hmm, I suppose that´s understandable with your circumstances" Yes, just feel sure...wait, what did he say?

"My _circumstances_?" Kaiba looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at the question but decided against it in the last minute, but obviously late enough that Joey still noticed that he had _wanted_ to and...that man really was driving him crazy.

"Joseph Wheeler, 24, born in New York. Has one little sister and an alcoholic father, mother died when you were 5. Dropped out of school with 15, followed by a stream of jobs which never lasted more than two months - which is still the case today, if I´m not mistaken. And the little money you brought home was instantly wasted on more alcohol. That is until you turned 18 and moved out with your sister. So yes, yes I think money is a understandable reason" he ended, his eyes neither cold nor sympathetic, just observantly watching.

He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He was no weakling - had never cried or lost hope over this situation, his one goal only to protect his sister and himself from both their father and society - but hearing his whole life summarized in such short and cold sentences from a guy he barley knew but already disliked seemed to be the last straw.

But no. Hadn´t he heard so much worse? Those cruel and taunting voices making fun of him in their blissful ignorance of how easily this world could become your enemy. At that time it didn´t matter what he did, if he fought back or ignored them, he always was the loser. But not this time. This time he would win, win against this man that seemed to represent everything he detested - having everything without even trying.

"Sure, sure. I suppose a rich kid like you wouldn´t understand, but some of us need to work for their money" he said with a quite pleasant smile he was proud of managing.

Looking at the other he saw an undefinable look cross his face before that, goddamned, grin replaced it again, giving the other a wildcat-like aura of anger.

"Oh, so you _work" _he drawled the last word, letting it just slowly escape his mouth as if to make it burn itself in Joeys mind. "Then tell me mutt, when did you work? You can´t keep a job for two months and really dare to say that you worked!" He leaned abruptly forward so that he towered slightly over the blond, his voice taking on a raw touch.

"I am so sorry. How could I, the gutter kid, insult the on who worked so hard to make mommy and daddy buy a job for him. Obviously it is my fault" he leaned up till their faces were only inches apart, sparks flying between blue and brown eyes.

"The first time you understand something right Wheeler. It is your fault"

"It is not!" he exploded, reaching over the table in a futile attempt to grab the others collar.

"Why not? You said you want money, but you have non - that´s no ones fault besides your´s. Obviously it´s nobody's fault when he is born in the gutter, but it´s your, and only your, responsibility to work yourself out of it! But it was too hard, wasn´t it? Ah, but luckily you have a nice little excuse, how fortunate" he bit out his eyes looking at him as if he was something floating in a mud puddle.

"You really are pathetic, Wheeler. Go, out! I need no dog who can only bark but not bite!" both stood now leaning across the table, never letting their unblinking gazes drift from each other.

"You wanna see my bit, come on, I´m gonna show you. Give me any work that you can find in that fucking company of yours and I'll show you who can´t work! " he screamed in the other face, coursing Kaiba´s height advantage which made him have to look up to the other.

Still he backed down a little bit when the other leaned forward, the same grin that he had first encountered in the hospital on his lips.

"Oh, that we can arrange Wheeler, that we can arrange" calming his breath it only now dawned to him what he had done as he stared into the other´s considerately darker eyes.

He had sold his soul to the devil.

**Yippy, Banzai, Glückwunsch - I am done!**

**This really took me forever but really at the moment I´m not only lacking imagination(damned brain) but also time(damned school)**

**A/N: the first two chapters are really more of an prologue than anything else, which is why I decided to only write out of Joeys perceptive. Which means I will include Kaiba´s next time.**

**(The M-rated part will also start in the next chapter, but, oh well, better save than sorry) **


	3. More or less normality(Chapter 3)

**before everything else I would like to thank you all for your support ´cause it means very much to me and hope you will enjoy the rest just as much *bows***** arigatou**

**about their ages: Kaiba(25) Joey(24) Mokuba(16)**  
><strong>I know that in yu-gi-oh! Kaiba´s and Mokuba´s ages only differ by 7 years - but making him 18 just didn´t work, so I made use of my artistic freedom. <strong>

Working for Seto Kaiba was like balancing on a thin rope over a deep, _deep_, bottomless pit. Without backstop. And maybe some snakes and lions at the bottom...he had never been that great with metaphors.

But really copying Goethe while running up and down a forty floors high building, balancing a tower of documents, with a coffee on top, that obstructed his view and ducking all oncoming obstacles in his way was a little bit much to ask for.

Standing before the elevators with a group of businessmen he decided to use the staircase instead - coursing after hearing the bling the second his left food reached the fifth step - just to stop again as he encountered the other half of the Kaiba brothers.

The boy smiled down on him, using the 10 step difference between them to give the impression of a height advantage. "Ah Joey, good timing! There is a delivery for my brother at the entrance, could you fetch it?" he asked with a very adorable smile which was still unable to hide the sadistic glint in his eyes. It had been painful to learn just how similar the brothers were.

The blond just looked unbelieving before turning his look to the stack in his hands then looking up to the still smiling boy before repeating the process. Down. Up. Down. Up. Just to be confronted with a raised eyebrow. Translation - no mercy.

Grumbling something along the lines of "the things I put up with" he made his way down again, down the _seventeen _staircases he had already managed to climb up before, the despicable documents still in his arms, because leaving them on the steps would lead to server punishment if Kaiba found out - and he would find out cause he could not only look behind, forward and sideward simultaneously but also around corners and through walls.

Finally reaching the hall it was easy to make out the pimply teenager with the laundry bag in one hand and parcel label in the other. "Kaiba Seto?" the boy asked in a voice just screaming disinterest. Joey decided to nod his head in agreement just because it would be too much of an hassle to correct him - not to forget that Kaiba would rip him a new one if he had to come down here.

The other responded with an undefinable loud of approval before stretching out his hand holding the paper and a pen, the words "please sign here" coming monotonously out of his mouth.

Well, maybe it was not their fault. Maybe the 8 weeks of working here had finally taken their toll on him and the gigantic, totally obvious stack he was carrying was in truth only an hallucination. Or maybe Kaiba really was the Devil in person and the Kaiba corp. the portal to hell. Or he just attracted sadistic bastards...Probably the last.

Gathering all of his admittedly small self-control he decided against giving that little fucker a good old trashing - which still couldn't hold him back from imagining the satisfying snap under his balled fists - again not because of some kind of newfound willpower but for the single reason that alone the thought of Kaiba´s reaction send shivers of fear down his spine.

In a great act of balance he managed to let the documents slide back till they were halfway supported by his chest and his left arm while he signed the paper with his right hand. Not even having time to celebrate his little victory he was already confronted with the next hurdle - the laundry bag.

Making his way up the stairs again he had more than enough time to curse Kaiba, Mokuba, the postman and Kaiba some more.

-oOo-

Letting out a relived sigh as he let the burden in his arms slide onto his desk - right on top of the book `how to write a letter of resignation` Kaiba´s secretary had given to him as a present on his first day - he quickly straightened again when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he faced said secretary who, after inspecting the documents laying now disordered on his desk, raised and eyebrow. "Mr. Kaiba whished to see you Wheeler" a small smile played around her lips now "Wheeler, he said"

Grazing his only ally in this hell-hole with a thankful smile he was a admittedly proud to see her blush a little. That she had a little crush on him was truly fortunate as she was now his accomplice and informer when it came to his `Kaiba-Codes´ or short KC as he liked to call them.

Being the bastard´s private secretary he soon learned you had to find some indications in his behaviour to not just drop a clanger. The easiest, and most annoying, were the nicknames.

Wheeler - standard  
>Mr. Wheeler - bad (aka. run Joey, <em>run)<em>  
>mutt - good<p>

The last one was especially troublesome seeing as a word that he hated with great passion was now something he had to associate with the word `good`. Which probably was that bastards goal.

Shooing away unneeded thoughts he quickly grasped the coffee and laundry bag, stopping after noticing a white stain on it he had overseen before. It turned out to be a post it attached to the top with a curved handwriting reading:

_Wear it, ´cause I could not stand to see you wear that horrendous coat again._  
><em>- See you tonight Darling<em>

Oh my god. Who ever dared to write this surly had a death wish. Struggling with himself if he should rip it off or not he still decided that it was not his so it should be okay...as long as he managed to get out there before Kaiba had the chance to read it.

Letting himself in after knocking the usual five times he had some time to watch his boss who was sitting before his laptop with a very concentrated look on his face.

The pale skin looked slightly blue under the artificial light hitting it, also dying the eyes in an electric hue. The normally quite full lips were pressed together in a tight line under the narrow nose.

The fact that he was attracted to his bastard-turned-boss had neither surprised nor worried him as much as it should. Fact was he was a gay men and Kaiba quite the eye candy. Fact was also that the second the ´eye-candy` opened his mouth to let his sharp tongue free every, even the slightest attraction he felt vanished instantly just to be replaced by annoyance - so no problem.

Placing the white mocha with extra whipped cream - something he still had to snicker about even after taking more than one knee in the crotch - on the glass table he took his chance to also deliver the ominous bag when he was ignored. But Kaiba - having the ultimate timing when it came to bringing him trouble - just snatched it away the instant it was about to touch its destination.

Readying himself to flee the office as fast as possible Joey was more than stunned when the only reaction the notice got was a slightly annoyed smile before the others gaze wandered back to the display before him.

This was...unexpected. Even in his best mood and coming from Mokuba the brunette wouldn´t take an insult that good. The only explanation was that whatever was on that computer took enough of the others attention to let him ignore it easily. Meaning he had to find out what kind of information was on that thing.

Slowly inching forward he placed his hand before the other, leaning forward in a seemingly interested gesture. "Well you took that quite nicely, with the whole Darling thing, could it be from a lover?" He was 120% sure that Kaiba had no lover - the day the most unsocial man on the planet got a lover before himself he would spring from the KaibaCorp building - but he hoped the question would distract the other enough to give him the chance for a little glimpse.

The second before the diplay was in his sight of line his boss suddenly turned, using his right hand to close the lid and therefore destroying his chance, and fixed an especially inscrutable look on him. If this man ever decided to become a supper villain the FBI could pack their bags.

"Could this be some desperate try to barge in my business, Mr. Wheeler?" That man´s ability to always hit the bullseye was frightening.

"No, no, never! Can´t I be interested in my boss´ love life without any ulterior motives? Ha ha...haaaa" Joey answered while shaking his hands in the air in a panicked gesture.

"Let´s hope so. After 8 weeks you should have understood where's your place." That man´s ability to always hit a nerve was also frightening.

"Maybe you should trust me after 8 weeks!" Boss or not - he sure as hell wasn´t that bastards lapdog. It had irked him since their first encounter that a man seemingly so perceptive had neither understanding nor interest in his character, treating him like one of those faceless shadows walking up and down the halls.

The reaction he got was very...well, unexpected. Again. The slim face slowly turned sideward, the eyes narrowing in a sinister way. "Trust...?"

Joey felt his breath stock at hearing that smooth baritone. It was seldome but situations like this had occurred often enough to let the feeling of anxiety grow within him whenever he heard that tone of voice. Just like in their first talk - confrontation - it made the blond feel like a prey being slowly circled by a hungry predator. And Kaiba was nothing else - a wild animal with sharp ears to listen to your pounding heart and claws to strike when the time was right. Wild. Dangerous. _Fascinating_.

Even if it planted fear in his heart to be so vulnerable before another human he couldn´t deny that it partially played into the attraction he had developed for the other.

What surely didn´t were his words. It was shocking that brash, straight-forward Kaiba who didn´t give a damn about what other´s thought of him could speak in such unclear sentences - unfinished and swinging with hidden meanings. He was not sure if it was some kind of test or if the brunette was just unable to end them without giving things away he didn´t want Joey to hear. Either way it made him uneasy.

With the tension growing and it became clear that the other was continuing his silence he decided it was the best to just go - stubborn he may be but even he could see when it was useless. Turning around he had nearly reached the door when a voice stopped him.

"George Lee" it was not all that surprising for Kaiba to make his move in the last possible moment, securing his control even when he was more or less giving in. "Are you gonna stand there all day or will you come here already? I don´t need a doorstopper mutt" he add irritated when Joey didn´t show any reaction.

The snappy words easily made him focus again, as they were familiar terrain. But he still couldn´t help to feel slight excitement and happiness about the fact that Kaiba had put some kind of trust in him. Moving over he was this time allowed to see the display which showed the picture of a middle-aged man who´s most standing out trait was that he had no real trades - he really could have been anybody.

"Say mutt, do you know who this is?" his boss asked after giving him some time for inspection. "George Lee?" the only response was a deep sigh combined with that not-really eye rolling the blue eyed man was so good at. "Yes it is George Lee..." he said very slowly "well I suppose it´s a good thing you can listen. But what I meant is do you know what this man does?"

Well let´s see. It was obvious that this man played an important role fore the KaibaCorp. and judging by Kaiba´s behaviour earlier probably not a good. This together with his plain appearance he could be..."A spy!" he concluded, sprouting a self-satisfied grin at his genial deduction.

Leaning back the taller man answered with a smirk of his own "I´m surprised Wheeler I didn´t think that you..." Joey wished he had a recorder so he would be later able to prove that his boss complimented _him "..._could be _that_ wide of the mark. Considering you work for us 8 weeks now it´s even worse." Or maybe not.

"No, George Lee is a co-owner, one of many, of KaibaCorp. Or better said he _was. _He owned around 11% till he announced his decision to sell them last Monday - publicly, that asshole, making sure to produce quit an uproar."

"And that´s...bad" it was half a statement and half a question. Joey had never been that great with all that...business things. "Let´s say it is a problem. But you know what´s the difference between a good and a great CEO mutt?"

"No" he could have taken a guess but he had no desire to give the other another chance to ridicule him. He watched as Kaiba stood up and straightened his coat before leaning forward to be on eye-level with Joey, creating an overly dramatic atmosphere.

"A good CEO can solve a problem. A great CEO can turn a problem into an opportunity. And my opportunity will be on the charity ball in the Plaza on Sunday. Which brings me to my original purpose - you are coming with me" the last sentence was not even said in his face as the brunette had already moved to leave his office.

Joey was stunned. It was the first time that he hadn´t seen the bastard or the boss Kaiba, who really were nearly the same, no, he had seen the CEO of KaibaCorp - one of the most successful and influential persons in the world. He would be lying he if said it didn´t turn him on.

Still he had something left to say - even if it would have been more pleasurable to bite of his own tongue. But he was a man, he would do it. "Erm...Kaiba" the other turned around, this time him being the one interrupted while leaving. "I wanted to thank you for trusting me" he said, slightly stiff, but nonetheless honestly.

At his words the others lips grazed a rare humorous smile while his eyes fixated the slightly fidgeting and obviously nervous Joey. Still his words were far from compassionate. "This has nothing to do with trust or anything. I just decided that it was irrelevant if you knew it or not and made a choice in your favour. Considering that it was more like a bone. Besides I couldn't let you walk out in that mood - people would think me an animal abuser"

Watching his boss swiftly move away Joey couldn´t quite decide if he should be angry, confused, worried, hurt or just stare at the other´s ass.

**So that was it! And you can believe me that I feel quite guilty for uploading so late. Again. (A friend of mine uploads every week...ugh)**

**This may seem kind of boring for some of you but I wanted to show Joey´s (and Kaiba´s) more or less normal daily work routine before moving on to the drama and relationship scenes. **

**Sadly it will be quite hard to include Kaiba´s pov in the drama scenes `cause he is something like an all knowing character in the next chapters and that would be really boring. But I have already decided to give him a long scene in the next chapter AND include a little lemon scene. (There will also be introduced a new person which will play a quite important role from then on) **


	4. Slice of life - employment reference

**Slice of life - employment reference**

**So I have decide that I will start a little mini-series in the fic because I really want to show how the characters work together. The stories will centre around Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba and eventually other characters. As you can see they will be very short and laced with my kind of humour.**

"Here"

Kaiba stared at the paper the mutt held before his eyes, shaking it a little bit for good measure.

"What´s that?" he asked even thought he had an idea what tool the dog had chosen to annoy him with this time.

"The employment reference from my last job"

Silence.

"Wheeler...you know that you already work 4 weeks here don´t you?" Kaiba asked while massaging his temples to fight the upcoming migraine.

"Yeah...well, you asked me for it and now I found it and...I really have no idea what to do with that thing so...here" he replied, shaking the annoying thing again.

Even thought the brunette could imagine doing better things than reading that goddamned thing even he was not free of curiosity, making him take the thing from the other.

"But careful - it sounds more positive than it is meant"

Now really curious the other began to read:

_**Joey Wheeler was at work always uncreative, unpunctual, inflexible, uninterested, not loadable, barely able to work in a team, hardly to enthuse and uncreative.**_

_**He was unable to accept a subordinate role to superiors, vulgar and sometimes palpable.**_

_**From stapler to flat screen, all devices assigned to him could not be found anymore within hours.**_

_**The company felt impelled to declare the instant dismissal after nine days - at that point had already not appeared to work for several days.**_

_**To the termination of the payment of salary Mr. Wheeler reacted with a charge before the labour court. After the dismissal of the case he threatened to reveal dirty company secrets. Even thought the management was not sure what dirty secrets he talked about, he was re-employed for good measure and since then never appeared at work again.**_

Kaiba let the paper sink "and what about that sounds more positive than it is meant?"

"Read the last sentence"

_**However, in the five days he actually worked for us he improved the atmosphere trough his sociability.**_

Aha - the code for excessive alcohol consumption.

After he looked at the mutt for a long time the other just shrugged "It just wasn´t my cup of tea"

The first time in his life Kaiba actively thought about the possibility that he had made a mistake.

**As I said - very short.**

**But still I hope you could laugh a little bit and I promise that the real next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
